


Birds of a Feather

by fredbassett



Series: Birds of a Feather [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Sometimes it's good not to be alone. Especially when you're hurt.





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grondfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grondfic/gifts).



Uglúk felt a rough hand shaking him and heard an even rougher voice demand, “Don’t die on me now!”

Red-hot pain lanced through Uglúk’s side. “Mauhúr, what kept you?”

“Too many Riders.”

“My lads?”

“Dead, same as mine. Since when have the cursed horse-boys ever given quarter or let us drag our wounded from the field?”

Uglúk turned and spat blood.

Mauhúr held a battered flask to his lips. “Come on, time to go.

The fiery liquor went some way to dulling the pain. “Where to?”

“The Great River, by the shortest route.”

Uglúk gave a painful shrug. “Suits me.”


End file.
